Beyond Dreams
by fionamoto
Summary: When a visitor from the past returns, Hijikata and Chizuru's lives are interrupted unexpectedly. With past secrets being revealed, turbulence tores their family apart. Is their love strong enough to withstand evil? Modern, AU, OOC. Please read and review.


Today was a beautiful autumn morning, the sky was blue as ever, the wind was light, and the leaves were painted different colors; red, orange, brown, and yellow. Outside a lovely landscaped courtyard, a little blue jay sang a little tone and then flew to a small branch near the freshly painted house with the green door. On the second floor of the house, the door at the end of the hallway slightly opened; a little hand reached for the knock as he stepped out and closed the door quietly behind him.

The petite boy whispering to himself, "Shh, daddy and mommy are sleeping." He then tiptoed down the hall in his blue pajama with red and yellow cars designs, he stopped at the slightly a jarred door and peeked inside. The room was decorated in light lavender with white flowers as the border.

He walked near the bed where a girl no more than ten was sleeping, "Nee-chan, wake up. Wake up!" He pulled the floral comforter down covering his entire body. "It's so dark," he pouted.

The older child had woken up as the light wind blew through the room making it a bit chilly for her. "Hey, it's getting cold. Oh, Kazu-chan, what are you doing up?" While yawning, she got out of her bed, put on her bunny slippers and searched for her brother who was underneath the comforter.

"Nee-chan, I am hungry," the smaller child said as his right hand combed through his disordered hair.

"I know so am I, but it's Saturday, let's let mommy and daddy sleep." His older sister explained.

"Who make my breakfast?" Kazuya pouted when he touched his little growling stomach.

"Maybe ooobasan can, she's always awake by this hour. " Misa took her little brother by the right hand, "Come on...," leading them into the the hallway and down the stairs.

As the two siblings tiptoed into the dining room, their father had just woken up. Toshi took his arm away from his wife and gently rubbed his eyes. Then, he glanced at the alarm clock on his left with the green digits numbers. "It's 10:00 alright, I better get up," he mumbled, wishing he would stay in for the entire day. Before getting up, he gave the sleeping figure next to him a peek on the forehead.

"Beautiful as ever," he whispers, smiling blissfully afterwards. Once he was out of the covers, he commented on how chilly it was and quickly obtained his rob from the near by chair. He then tiptoes over to the bathroom and closes its door gently.

The sound from the shower had woken Chizuru up and she immediately rose from the bed without a second thought.

"I cannot believe that I sleep in," she chuckled and hurried to the door where a little brown puppy was playing a blue bone-shaped chew toy. She quickly ran to her when the red slippers were recongized. While waiting by her side while wagging her little tail.

Chizuru smiled and kneeled down to her. "Good morning, Momo-chan! I bet you are hungry...," she rubbed the pup's head affectionately, "...come on, I'll get both of us something."

Momo-chan licked her master's cheek tenderly to return the greeting and forwarded Chizuru out of the bedroom.

"I have so much to do before heading down to the hospital," the young woman commented as she stepped down from the last step of the staircase and onto the first floor of the house. Cheerful giggles in the kitchen brought a grin to her face. "We better hurry or there wouldn't be any breakfast left," she joked while looking at the puppy who was confused by her statement.

Kazuya climbed up on the stool as a plate of pancakes were being staked onto a blue colored plate. "I want that one and this one, ooobasan," his chubby fingers pointed to random one on the pile.

"I'll get the plates," Misa volunteered happily as walked over to the oak cabinet and opened its doors, revealing nicely organized selection of dinnerware.

"Ohayo, kaasan," she waved to Chizuru who was still dressed in her sleep attire. While Kazuya hurried down from his stool and ran over to where the older woman , "Kaachan, kaachan!"

"Good morning, sweetie," Chizuru greeted both of them when she pull the boy into a warm hug and smiled to the elderly woman who stood next to the stove. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"It's Saturday, you should be still in bed," the motherly figure commented and set another plate on the counter for the newly arrived company.

Chizuru lightly snorted, "I wish, there are no weekends for me, I still have so much work to do, obasan."

"Well, your wonderful darling is not going to like it..."

Toshi walked in like on cue, dressed in his blue polo shirt and black pants. "Indeed obasan is right, you should be still be resting." He went over, pulled his wife in for a warm hug and gave a light peek on the cheek.

"Eww..." The siblings shouted in unison as their mother returned the kiss. The couple giggled to their children's antics as they pull away away from each other and joined them in the center island of their kitchen.

"Otouchan, otouchan..." the petite boy held out a plate proudly to show Toshi, it was filled with three irregular shaped pancakes, "...look what I made!"

"Awesome job, Kazu-chan! You're going to be a first-class chef one day." His father patted his head delightly and then observed the masterpiece in detail. "Hmm...do I get to pick any one?" The boy nodded happily with a big grin, "Yep, otouchan can have more than one..."

The heartwarming scene was suddenly interupted by the chime of the doorbell. "I'll get it," obasan said as you hurried toward the foyer to answer the door, leaving the family of four tending to their breakfast.

"Oh my, it's you!" An elderly man was revealed standing on the porch after the door was opened. He was in his late fifties, clothed in traditional Japanese attire.


End file.
